For A Given Value Of True
by Adele Elisabeth
Summary: Complications arise when Hermione receives a letter. (femmeslash)


****

Author's Note I wondered what Zebediah Corso thinks of his daughter. I figured his opinion of her would be about the same as her opinion of him -- he loves her, but he isn't a fool. So I thought I'd explore that and it just got weird and god this is crap. Oh well. 

For A Given Value Of True

By Adele Elisabeth

Complications arise when Hermione receives a letter. (femmeslash) 

To my dear Miss Hermione Granger,   
  
My name is Zebediah Corso -- I am sure you will recognise the name. I am, as you have no doubt worked out for your most clever little self, Anya's father.   
  
I thought I'd make a few things clear to you.   
  
This -- whatever it is, obsession, infatuation -- will end. Inevitably, it will end. Anya has a short attention span.   
  
You and she are from vastly different worlds. No, I am not referring to your blood, child. I don't give a damn about your blood. I have some of the purest blood in the wizarding world, and I am a squib. Though not completely talentless, merely not enough to get into a wizarding school. Whereas you, a muggleborn girl, are reputed to be one of the most brilliant up-and-coming minds of this century.   
In any case.   
What I am referring to is your respective lifestyles. Do not assume that merely because I am not a wizard, I am out of touch with the ways of our world. I know on which side of the fence you stand -- what people don't seem to understand is that my family does not care. Anya will never stand there with you. Your causes provide the likes of us with a sort of cynical amusement, but nothing more.   
  
She drinks. She smokes. She kills. If people choose to point the finger at me, blame me for her unsavoury habits, let them. They're probably right. I merely wish you to understand -- there is no way that this could ever work.   
  
Do not let my daughter hurt you. She will walk all over your heart in spike heels without a second thought, because it never occurs to her to think about the feelings of anyone but herself and myself. It doesn't occur to her that other people hve feelings.   
  
Enjoy it while it lasts. But I will repeat -- do not let her hurt you, because you will be very lucky if she notices what she's done.   
  
--   
Lord Zebediah Archibald Evelyn Corso (Tavington)  
Earl of Glen Falloch  


  
"How can he talk like that about his own _daughter_?"   
  
"I see you got my father's letter."   
  
Hermione spun around to face Anya, whom she hadn't noticed in the dark. "Anya!"   
  
"The answer to your question is that my father is, in his way, a very honest man. He knows what I am as well as I know what he is. What did you expect?" Anya paused long enough to make Hermione uncomfortable -- probably deliberately -- before continuing, "You think everything is so fucking black and white, cut and dried, don't you? I'd apologise for bursting your bubble, but I'm really not sorry."   
  
"I don't think--"   
  
"--at all, sometimes."   
  
"Bitch."   
  
"Oh, the she-lion knows the bad words! Spare me."   
  
"Why are you being like this?"   
  
"Because I'm not who you want me to be, and I got bored of pretending."   
  
"Maybe you're pretending now."   
  
"Maybe you're fucking deluded."   
  
Hermione fled. Anya's mocking laughter followed her.   
  


  
  
She didn't really understand what had happened that evening. Anya had gone after her to apologise. Of course, she forgave her. She _trusted_ her. How could she not trust her?   
  
But she'd caught a glimpse of what lay beneath, and she wouldn't ever forget it.  
  
_She will walk all over your heart in spike heels without a second thought_  
  
Hermione had seen the darker side of Anya -- and now and again, she caught sight of a sort of...something, in Anya's eyes.   
  
_She will walk all over your heart in spike heels without a second thought_  
  
She wasn't worried. Anya loved her, and she loved Anya. Anya's father just worried too much, clearly. They had such grand plans. Everything was going to be...perfect.   
  
_She will walk all over your heart in spike heels without a second thought_  
  
Hermione Granger wasn't scared. 


End file.
